


Grief

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, M/M, background Jesse/Kix, post-Citadel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Losing Echo has taken a heavy toll on Fives.





	Grief

“Can I stay with you tonight?”  

Fives looked  _ vulnerable _ as he asked, a word Kix would never have thought to apply to the ARC until a week before.  Losing Echo - losing  _ half his soul _ \- had almost broken Fives.  They were all accustomed to loss and grief, but Fives was different.  Fives loved with his whole heart, offered every bit of himself in exchange for love, and from what Kix knew, he and Echo had been two halves of a whole since the moment they were decanted. Echo’s loss had all but destroyed him.  Kix and Jesse had silently agreed to keep an eye on him, even before Rex asked them to.  They’d made it clear that Fives was welcome to come to him anytime, and they tried to check in as often as they could without being overbearing.

Fives looked like he hadn’t slept in days; the circles under his dull eyes were deep and dark, and his skin was an unhealthy shade of grey.  Kix wasn’t sure he  _ had _ slept in days.  He was gaunt too, and Kix knew it was because he’d barely eaten since Echo marched away.  He’d tried to get the ARC to take care of himself - and failed - for the last week.  Skywalker had made it clear that Fives wouldn’t be put on missions until he’d had time to mourn, and Kix was never more grateful for their general and his understanding ways.  

“I can’t sleep,” Fives whispered, “Keep seeing him- seeing the explosion-  I  _ keep seeing it _ , and it doesn’t stop.”  His fingers buried themselves in his hair and he tugged, his hands shaking as he did.  “It never stops.”

Kix swallowed hard, stepping forward and taking Fives’ hands in his, easing them out of his curls and holding them gently in his own.  “Of course you can stay with us, vod’ika.  Come on, let’s get you through the ‘freshers and into something clean first.”  It wouldn’t be the first time he’d taken care of a grieving brother like that, and it probably wouldn’t be the last, unless by some miracle of the kriffing Force, the war ended the next day.  His touch was careful as he guided Fives to lean against him, walking him into the ‘freshers.  He slowly undressed him, subtly checking him for injuries as he did.  Aside from a few minor scrapes and bruises, he looked fine, despite the sick pallor of his skin.  Small mercies, Kix thought, and stripped himself down before getting Fives under the spray.  

Fives was cooperative, at least - in the sense that he didn’t do  _ anything _ , just let Kix wash him clean, the medic’s touch careful but clinical.  Kix helped him out of the ‘fresher, drying him off.  The ARC at least managed to get himself dressed after, but his movements were lethargic and mechanical.  It was better than nothing, but it still broke Kix’s heart.   

Jesse was waiting when Kix led Fives to their bunk, and he didn’t think he’d ever loved his  _ riduur _ more than when he simply moved over to make space for Fives between them, Kix tucking himself on the ARC’s other side while Jesse rubbed Fives’ back, wrapping big arms around him to hold their little brother close.

“I miss him,” Fives said, his voice breaking, “He was  _ right there _ and I still couldn’t save him…  I just want him back. _  I love him _ .”  He broke down into soft sobs, curling up between them as they held him close.  

“I know, vod’ika,” Kix whispered, and it wasn’t enough - how could those few words ever be  _ enough _ , “I know.”


End file.
